Mobile computing devices include System-On-Chip with one or multiple processors, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a specialized coprocessor(s), e.g. a graphics processing unit (GPU), image signal processor (ISP), digital signal processor (DSP) etc. All of these processors must operate within a limited energy and thermal budget. To control performance and conserve energy, a Dynamic Voltage/Frequency Scaling (DVFS) method is employed for adjusting operating point(s) such as voltage, frequency of each processor, etc. so as not to waste energy. Selecting optimal operating points that still meet end user computing requirements still poses a challenge. Current DVFS methods include monitoring resource utilization metrics (“load”) to determine optimal frequency and voltage for CPU. However, these load-based methods often compromise the user experience. Consequently, a system and method that ensures that the processor operates within prescribed limits with substantially minimal impact on the end user experience is desirable.